Love Hurts
by xmrsdarrencriss
Summary: Michelle and Mike are in a violent relationship.  Michelle is sick of it, and when Cody comes and helps her, she falls for him, until something else happens.  What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first McCody story, so it won't be good, but I hope you like it.**

**Love Hurts (Chapter 1) **

**Plot; **

**Michelle and Mike seem like the happiest couple in the world..they would laugh together and never seem to argue. But that was only in front of everyone, but at home, things were completely different. Mike rapes her, beats her up, everything bad. She comes to work, (WWE) with bruises, cuts and marks, and she lies because she's threatened by Mike. Nobody knew about this, and it was killing Michelle inside that she was too afraid to tell anyone. Until someone who she never expected helps her, she is finally happy. **

"Didn't you like it?" Mike asked me. He came over to me, his eyes fixed on mine. I was terrified, I could see the mean in his eyes, and he could probably see the fear in mine. "No." I said softly, too afraid to speak loud. Unfortunately, he heard me. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he shouted and before I knew it, he got a belt and whipped me. I was used to this, but every time he did this, the pain always hurt a little more. "Please, stop. You're hurting me." I whispered. I wanted to scream, but I was afraid someone would hear me. You're probably wondering why I stay with him..knowing he beats me up 24/7. I stay with him, because I love him. I know he loves me too, but just in the aggressive way, not like the average boyfriend.

I was looking forward to Friday Night SmackDown, it was time away from Mike, and a bit of time to hang out with Layla. When I arrived, Layla came running up to me. "Guess what, Chelle?" she immediately said. "What?" I asked. "Cody Rhodes from RAW, is coming to SmackDown today, he's changing brands." Layla said in reply. I wasn't bothered, I never really knew Cody, in fact, I never met him, I saw him and heard about him but that's about it. "Ooh, our music's playing, Lay, we gotta go. Flawless!" I shouted, happily. I continued walking with Layla and I found a bright blue pair of eyes, staring at me, completely fixed on me. I thought it was Mike, as I could only see a dark figure, but as I got closer, it was Cody Rhodes. He looked so hot, and his eyes were amazing. In my match against Smelly Kelly & Glam-A-Man, I couldn't focus, all I could think about was Cody Rhodes.

I finished my match, I lost, all because of him, he couldn't leave my mind. I don't know why. Did we connect? No. I walked out until Cody walked up to me. "Hey." Cody smiled. I loved his smile! "Hi." I replied back, with a big smile on my face. We instantly had a spark, I'm pretty sure, Layla noticed it as she nudged me and walked away. Cody pushed me up against a wall. "Michelle McCool, right?" "Yeah, Cody Rhodes, right?" I replied. He smiled at me, and gave me a note and said, "Call me, sexy." He softly kissed my lips and walked away. I smiled, read the note. It read;

_Call me, babe, I want you._

_- Cody _

I smiled, and ran to Layla, telling her the news, we were smiling until she remembered something. "But aren't you with Mike?"

I came home that day and rested. I couldn't sleep, as I was dreaming about Cody, and Mike. Battling for the girl. I heard a knock at the door. I assumed it was Cody, so I opened the door. But to my surprise, it was Mike. "Hey babe. How are you? I was feeling lonely tonight, so..." Mike winked at me. I knew what he meant, another beating and another rape. "Can we do it somewhere else? Not here?" I asked. He nodded and drove me to my dressing room on SmackDown, he did all his usual stuff and he threw a mirror at me, he left, but before that he said "Just remember, I love you." He left, proud of himself. I was still here, crying. Someone knocked at my door, I was too weak to get up. "Can I come in?" the voice said. I knew this voice, it was Cody. I tried to shout yes, but it wasn't loud, enough, he still came in and looked shocked. "What happened?" he asked me, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Oh, nothing, I fell." I replied, terrified as anything, in case Mike was listening nearby. Cody shut the door and locked it, and he replied "You can tell me, after all, I want you." He smiled at me, it hurt to smile back, but I didn't care I would do anything for him. "So what really happened?" he asked. "Mike..beat me..and raped me." I said it so quiet, luckily he could just about get what I was saying. He stood up, with an angry look on his face, asking me all these different questions about Mike, but I was too scared to answer them.

**END OF CHAPTER 1! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hurts (Chapter 2)**

I came home later, and Mike was there. I was scared. "Did you tell anybody anything?" He asked me, in an angry voice. "No." I said in a low voice. "Good girl." He said to me, and gave me his evil smile. "Now, to reward you.." He started saying. "We can have sex with no pain?" I asked, hopefully. "Sure, why not?" He answered. We did everything. Afterwards, he needed to go back..but before he left, he came over to me, and kissed me on the lips, for some reason, I couldn't pull away. So he had to. "Bye, Michelle, I'll see you tomorrow." I waved him goodbye and laid back on the sofa. He decided to stay. _Great, _I thought. He laid down next to me. He stroked my hair. "You have nice hair." He said. "Thanks." I felt uneasy saying thanks. "You also have a nice body." He said, smirking. "You too." I replied, once again, feeling uneasy. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked him. "Beer." He said. I got him his beer and we both sat down, he was watching TV, whilst I was reading my magazine. "Ha, Peter Andre isn't gonna take Katie back!" I laughed at this, I hated Katie Price. "Shut up b**ch." He said, angrily. I was shivering with fear, I was scared, it was like this **every** **day. **

The next day, it was Monday Night Raw, and Lay-Cool were supposed to do a in-ring segment with Natalya. I had to go with Mike..which was never pleasing. I got there and hugged Layla, with a smile on my face. She was my BFF Champ! Yes, we were both Women's Co-Champions! We are simply flawless. Mike said to me, "I'll see you later, love you." He kissed me and went to his dressing room. I sighed and went to my dressing room. Don't worry, it was like a guest one, as I wasn't technically on Raw, but I went there anywhere. Me & Lay got dressed super-quick and went to do our segment. "And even though you and all these idiots out here might be too ignorant to show it, all the divas respect us, in fact they love us!" I said, with a smile on my face. Natalya knew that was coming, heck, she respected us and loved us. She never showed it, but me and Lay so knew. I walked out and found a pair of eyes fixed on me. It couldn't have been Cody. It couldn't have been Mike. It was Ted. What did he want? "Hey, Layla. Hey, Michelle." He said to us. "Hi." Layla replied. "Heya, don't you wanna go kiss Frenchie, or something?" I asked, sarcastically. Ted smirked at me. "No..we broke up, remember?" He said. "Oh, yeah, so what do you want?" Layla asked. "I want you." Ted said. "Me?" asked Layla. "No, you." Ted said, pointing at me. "Me?" I asked, shocked. He nodded and leaned in to kiss me. I stepped back. "Whoa whoa whoa, didn't you get the message before?" I said. Mike was watching now. I was under pressure.

I told Ted I wasn't interested and he got the message. Why the sudden flirting? Was Mike testing me? Huh, I needed to think. He happened to be watching when Ted was there. I can't believe he thinks I would leave him. If anyone should be worried about that, it should be me, see before me and Mike got together, he went out with Smelly Kelly, and I always worry he'll go back to her, and just leave me..alone, weak and heart-broken. I was looking forward to Friday, I could hang out with Layla, see Cody and everyone, and be away from Mike and Smelly Kelly would be there. So nothing could happen. I decided to call Mike and ask if I could go over to his place..he accepted, of course. When I got there, I asked him a bunch of questions. "Mike, would you ever leave me?" I asked. "No, baby." He replied, stroking my hair. "Would you ever go back with Kelly?" I asked. "No." He replied. I asked him one last question.."Do you love me, truthfully?" I asked him, this one, with fear. "Of course baby." He replied. I looked back up at him and he was giving me that 'evil' smile. Basically meaning, right time for the rape and the beating and then leaving me there in pain. An hour later, there I was sitting in the corner of the bedroom, in pain. Screaming. I tried to, he put a blindfold over my mouth. I could barely breathe. He also tied my hands up. He let the blindfold off, after seeing me go red in the face. I was breathing hard, letting all the air in I could. "Don't ever think bad things about me, again, or you'll face the consequences. You slut." He said angrily. He kicked my leg and shouted "I love you" before slamming the door and leaving me there. I tried to call Cody but he took my phone.

Finally, it was Friday, my night of freedom, only a few more hours then I could see everyone, all my friends and my flawless best friend, Lay. I was sitting in my apartment waiting for the time to pass. I got so bored, I fell asleep, but my alarm clock went off, which meant "time for you to leave." So I left, and I arrived at SmackDown and to my surprise, I was early. "Wow, Michelle, you're early, why?" Cody asked me. "Oh shut up!" I said and I hit him playfully. "You know, we could get into a playfight, but they usually get boring." Cody said, smirking. "Wow, so this is what early looks like. Peace and quiet." I said, relaxing. Or it was until everybody came in, including Layla. "Chelle, guess who's coming to SmackDown to fight Edge tonight?" She asked me. "Who?" I asked, pretending to be excited, although I wasn't bothered. "Mike!" She said. As soon as she said his name, out he stepped. _Great, _I thought. Mike kissed me, to be honest, I didn't wanna kiss him, so I pulled away quite quickly. "Isn't she adorable?" Mike hugged me from behind after saying that in a weird voice. Like I was a baby. "Sh*t, gotta go get ready. See you babe, I love you." We kissed and this kiss I liked. He slowly pulled away and walked away, turning back to give me a wink. I stood there, half smiling.

I was so happy, Vince let me have an on-screen relationship with Dolph, just to fire things up with Vickie. It gave me something else to look forward to on Fridays. Dolph seemed to like this idea, because whenever we would pass eachother whilst walking, he would smile, or wink at me. Or give me an air kiss. Which told me he ddn't mind. I was happy, but of course, Mike didn't like Vince's idea. But no, he wouldn't sort it out with Vince, I'd pay for it when I got home. He drove me home, and we got to my apartment. He pushed me on the sofa. "Look, baby, I don't like the fact you have to have an on-screen relationship with Dolph. But if you wanna keep me happy, you know what you gotta do, right? RIGHT? COME ON WHORE, ANSWER ME!" I nodded slightly, scared out of my wits. I can't live like this, but I love him too much to let him go. This love was killing me, and I didn't know how much more I can take of this.

**Will they actually break up? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hurts (Chapter 3)**

Today was Tuesday. Which meant I wasn't working, it was NXT today. I called Cody, seeing if he wanted to hang out. "Yes. I'd love to hang out with you." He said, sounding happy. "Kay, see you in 5, I'll come round your place." I said, and with that, I hung up the phone and left for his house. I turned the radio on and what song played...none other than Grenade by Bruno Mars. I was singing along. This song was amazing, I would do this for Mike. Everything it said, I would do for Mike. Anyway, today, I was just gonna focus on Cody. Which I didn't mind, he was just as cute as Mike. I finally got there. "What should we do today?" I asked him. "Well, there's a number of things we could do." He said, giving me a wink. I know what HE meant, a kiss, which would lead to sex. Hah, I wouldn't mind, but I was in a relationship with Mike. Quite painful to say. "No, we're not gonna kiss, come on, I'm with Mike." I told him. "Yeah, but I want you." Cody said, looking charming. He was doing kissing noises, which made me more attracted to him. I did what I wanted and I kissed him. I was never gonna regret THIS kiss, it was way better than Mike's.

We hung out for the whole day, then I had to come home. I didn't want to but I had to. I couldn't leave him, his perfect lips touching mine. Pretty sure I was nervous, it was OUR first kiss. I liked the sound of that. I went to sleep and had the most fantastic dream of me and Cody. I was woke up by a knock. Maybe it was Cody! I smiled until I opened the front door and it was Mike. "Hello, baby, we need to chat." He said. "Okay." I said, quite worried. What now? Did he see the kiss? Does he know about it? I was afraid to find out. "Little birdie told ME that you were kissing Cody Rhodes, is that true?" He asked me. "No.." I said. "LIAR!" He shouted and slapped me across the face. "You b**ch. I have NEVER cheated on you, and now you're cheating on ME? UNBELIEVABLE!" He shouted louder, pretty sure someone was gonna complain soon. "I'm sorry. It was a moment of weakness, and it won't happen again, I promise." I replied to his shouting, quietly, of course. "Good, 'cause now you're gonna pay for it." He said, with his evil smile, and glaring at me, with his gorgeous blue eyes. He beat me up, no raping, just the beating. He knocked me down the stairs, HARD stairs, not ones with carpets on them, or anything. I was at the bottom of the stairs, crying my eyes out. He came down said his usual sh*t, but before he left, he said something else. "Oh, before I go. You have a choice, you pick ME or you pick him. I suggest you think about it, love you." And just like that, he slammed the door. I had a LONG think. A few days later, I wanted to pick, but couldn't decide who, it seemed like an easy choice, but it was the hardest decision ever. I decided to talk to my male best friend, John Morrison. 'The Sharman of Sexy'.

I knocked on John's front door. He opened it and a smile entered his face. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" He asked me, chuckling away. "Me." I said, sarcastically. Haha, he was great. "I need your advice. You know I'm going out with Mike.." I started to explain. "Yeah?" He said. "Well, I kinda kissed Cody, so he asked me to pick between him or Cody. So I was wondering how do you decide something like that? I mean, when we were going out and I made you pick between me and Melina and you picked Melina, how did you decide?" I asked him, hoping he could help me. He sighed, probably because I brought our past up. "Well..I decided who I felt more..'sparks' with..and it was Melina, and then I knew she was the one, maybe, you could hang out with Cody for a day, and then hang out wth Mike for a day, see who you feel that 'spark' with." He said with a nod in his head. "Thanks, that really helped. So how is things with Melina?" I asked, casually. "Honestly..sh*t." He said, getting a beer out of his fridge. "Really, that bad, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, she's been flirting with VLADIMIR KOZLOV! I knew I should have chose you." He explained this whole Melina thing. "Aww, poor little Morri!" I looked at my watch. "Sh*t, I gotta go, see ya Morri!" I gave him a hug and went on my way. On my way back to my house, I thought about what he said. Spending a day with Cody then a day with Mike, didn't sound too painful. I looked forward to finding out who I had that special 'spark' with.

So..on Thursday, I arranged to hang out with Cody for the WHOLE day. We went bowling, then went for pizza. Fancy, huh? We went back to his apartment and watched this film named 'Orphan'. There was these scary scenes where Cody would hug me to comfort me, and that felt good. "You know, these comfort hugs would feel better if you took your top off." I smiled at him, hopefully. He did this and I loved it. He smiled when I looked up at him and leant in. He did too and we did a passionate kiss. We missed half the film, due to our kissing. There was this scary noise which made me jump (from the film) and we ended up watching the rest. I loved his body, his six-pack, gee, I was staring at THAT for ages. I wanted sex with him, but I couldn't. He could but I couldn't. I'd been thinking about Mike a bit too much, even when I was touching his body, all I could hear in my head was _"SLUT! B**CH! WHORE!" _, all the names he'd called me. I left and gave him a kiss. I didn't want to pull away, I tried to but I kept pulling myself back in. I couldn't hang out with Mike on Friday, so I decided to hang out with him Saturday. We went to a theme park then a fancy resturant. I liked this day. Even though, this was much more fancier than Cody, I still liked this day the same as Cody's day. **For now. **Mike might ruin it later. I went back to his apartment and we watched Zomebieland, we got bored after like 5 minutes so we decided to occupy ourselves, with, yes you guessed it, sex. We had amazing sex. I left after that, giving him a goodbye kiss. I went back home and thought about my decision. I thought for about 3 hours. I had made my decision. This guy was the one I really wanted?

_**Who did she pick? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Hurts (Chapter 4)**

My decision was Cody. He was the one I felt the 'spark' with. I didn't wanna break it to Mike, but it would get me out of my horrible relationship. I called Mike around and he arrived, and right now, he was sitting opposite me. I took a deep breath and I started talking. "Mike, you know how you asked me to pick between you and Cody.." I started to say. "Yeah..?" Mike asked. "Well, I made my decision, and I love you, but I'm afraid I didn't pick you." I said, it was extremly painful for me to say, but I said it. I waited for him to say something, but he just looked down the entire time. I knew I hurt him. But I didn't pick him and I wasn't gonna change my mind. "I'm sorry, Mike, I love you and I'll probably never stop loving you but I just picked Cody." I explained. "Okay..I love you aswell. I respect your decision, but can we have a day, for example, Saturday, where we just hang out? Just me and you?" He asked me, with a hopeful smile. "Uhh, yeah, just NO beating and NO raping. Good?" I said. "Good. So every Saturday?" He asked, hopeful. "Every Saturday." I said, adding a smile. He needed to go, so I hugged him and gave him a kiss. I could see Cody was waiting outside, as I called him, and I took him in, sat him on my bed and began my talk with him.

"Cody, I love you and I have good news, I picked you!" I said, with a HUGE smile. He smiled back, looking shocked. "Really? Man, I've been waiting to hear you say that." He said. I gave him a kiss. We had sex and slept until the next afternoon, we needed to go to SmackDown, so we rushed over there. We were walking hand-in-hand. Layla came up to us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, do you 2 wanna explain something to me?" She asked. I laughed. "Yeah, me and Cody are going out!" I said, excitedly. "You what? Awh, Michelle, I'm so happy for you!" Layla said. "Aren't you happy for me?" Cody asked. "Of course!" Layla smiled. Wow, guys, you better hurry, SmackDown starts in 5 minutes. We all quickly got dressed and we were ready. Lucky we weren't near the beginning, but I had a backstage moment with Dolph. "Hey, Dolphie Wolphie." I had to say. "Heya, Michelley Welley." He said, with a cute wink. "You have a match today against Edge, don't you?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" He replied. "I wanna come and cheer you on." I kissed him. (Because I had to!) I pulled away when the camera focused on the ring and not on us. I went back over to Layla & Cody. "That so should have been me." Cody said. I smirked. "Aww." I said. "Look, just 'cause I know you're dating, doesn't mean I wanna see it in front of me." Layla added, with her British accent. I giggled and hugged Layla. What a flawless bestie! "Eugh, we have a match against Smelly Kelly & Rosa Mendes." Layla reminded me. "Eughh, can you believe Rosa dyed her hair black? It so doesn't suit her." I added. "I know and she goes around with that freak, Hornswoggle. Did you hear, Mickie James is getting REALLY popular in TNA?" Layla asked. "WHAT! Piggie James, popular? No way!" I said, shocked. "I'm leaving you 2 girlies to gossip. See ya Lay. Bye, baby, love you, see ya later." Cody added with a chuckle and he quickly kissed me and me and Layla got back to our gossiping.

Cody finished his match and was walking towards us. "And that is 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes does business." He said, winking at me and Layla. "Okay, Cody. We gotta go for our match." Layla said, and she started walking off. "Wish me luck, maybe by a good luck kiss?" I asked, hopefully. He gave me a good luck kiss and I ran to catch up with Layla. And we had our match and of course Lay-Cool won. We dominated them. We walked out of there, smiling and proud of ourselves. After all, we were Flawless Champions. "Nice match." Somebody behind me said. I turned around and it was Ted. "Thanks, but what are you doing here?" I asked him. Was Cody testing me? Nah. Ted must have liked me! "Uhh, here to congratulate you, silly! And see Dusty Rhodes." He said. "Okay..by the way, I saw you on Superstars last night, very impressive match." I smirked. "Whatever. Maryse distracted me." He added, trying to impress me. "Okay, Teddy, okay." I tapped his face lightly twice, winked at him and walked away. Haha, screwed. "Cody, she loves you, she turned me down, again. I really WANT HER!" I heard him tell Cody. I heard Cody's reply. "Dude, she's mine, hands off, if you wanted her so bad before, why didn't you try and win her over, like I did?" Cody replied. I smiled thinking of when he gave me that note. Seemed like centuries ago. But it wasn't. I loved Cody, and he loved me. What a perfect life, or so I thought, until something out of the blue came up.

**Sorry it's short! Next chapter will be longer. I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Hurts (Chapter 5)**

For the past few weeks, I've been getting morning sickness. No, I know what you're thinking..'she must be a bad cook' it's definitely not that. I cook great! Ask anybody. Anyway, moving on..I wasn't sure what this was. I read it was to do with pregnancy, but there was NO way I could be pregnant. Even if I was, who would the dad be? I decided to take this pregnancy test, I kept hidden, just in case Mike ever got me pregnant. I did it and the test read; POSITIVE. I stared at this. I couldn't believe it. Me. Pregnant. No way. I thought I may have read it wrong. I rubbed my eyes, in case I was tired, but no, it still said positive. I was a mother. But the father, I had no idea..it couldn't have been Cody, since we had sex a few days ago. The only person I had sex with a few weeks ago was..Mike. Mike was the father. How was I gonna tell Cody? How in the world was I gonna tell Mike? I don't know how, but they both deserve to know.

Since today was Saturday, Mike was gonna come over in an hour to hang out with me, so I could tell him then. But now I had to call Cody, and I explained everything, he didn't sound too mad. He seemed fine, what a perfect boyfriend! We stayed on the phone for around half an hour, which passed some time before Mike came over. I watched TV and time soon passed. 3, 2, 1. The doorbell went and now I had to tell him. I sat him down opposite me on the sofa, took a deep breath and started explaining. "Mike, you know a few weeks ago, we had..casual sex?" I asked him. "Yeah, we didn't use protection." He reminded me. "Yeah, exactly. That's the thing, I'm pregnant with YOUR baby." I said. Putting the emphasis on yours. His face was priceless. Very shocked. "What..how did..? No..your joking." He said..he was stuttering, total shock. "I wish I was, look at this." I showed him the pregnancy test which did read positive. "Whoa. Oh my." He looked like he was gonna faint, I quickly sat him down on the sofa and we talked about something else. "So..enjoying the weather?" I asked him. He smirked at how casual I was being. "Asking about the weather, really?" He said, making sure he said 'really' quite loud. "Yes, really." I copied. "By the way, you need to teach Alex how to flirt.." I said, laughing. "What? He flirts great!" Mike said, but he was lying. "Great? He's just as bad as the time Husky Harris flirted with me on NXT, eugh, I got shivers thinking about it." I said, laughing. "Well, you and Layla called me un-flawless on NXT, just 'cause I wasn't there, doesn't mean I don't know these things." He said. I chuckled. Right, okay, Mike, flawless, huh.

We had a great time and before I knew it, it was Monday. Me and Lay were commentating then Michael Cole asked us a funny question. Seriously. "Say, girls, talking about Maryse, would you guys ever date Ted DiBiase?" Michael asked us. "Umm..no, he asked us." I said. "We're high matienance!" Layla said, and I nodded my head. "Well he likes money, so he can't like us, right?" Layla added. "Yeah." I replied. After the match ended with Natalya winning the Diva's Battle Royal, I walked backstage with Layla and then Ted came up to us, hearing what we said. "You wouldn't go out with me?" He asked us. Mainly looking at me. "Uhh, we said no 'cause we had too." Layla laughed. Layla walked off, leaving me alone with him. "What about you?" he asked me. "Uhh, maybe, if I was single." I replied and walked off with my head up high. I looked back and he just winked at me. Maybe he really did like me. Finally, Monday Night Raw was over and I could see Mike, I waved over at him, he came over and touched my stomach. "How's my baby doing?" He asked me. "Fine, I haven't had any trouble, I'm just worried about getting bigger, you know.." I whispered, I didn't want anyone to know. Not even Layla. She might tell everyone, and I couldn't risk it.

On Friday, Dolph came up to me and asked me the most strangest question. "Baby in there?" He asked and tapped my stomach lightly. "What?" I asked him, looking super confused. "Everyone heard you're pregnant." Dolph told me. "Oh my god. Really? Who told YOU?" I asked him, I'm shocked, completely shocked, I didn't tell anyone except Cody or Mike. "Kelly." He replied, I went to look for Smelly Kelly. "SMELLY KELLY!" I shouted and she came out looking a little terrified. "Hello, uhh, who told you about me being pregnant?" I asked her. "Uh, Teddy, he told us not to tell you but too late now." Kelly told me. "Thanks!" I said, whoa, I must be pregnant, I said 'thanks' to Kelly! I knocked on Teddy's door and he told me he was told by Ted DiBiase, I couldn't wait for Monday, I'd have a lot to say to him. Someone hugged me from behind, I couldn't get who it was until I heard him whisper in my ear. "Hello, gorgeous." It was Cody. I turned around and smiled. "Hey." I said, sounding depressed, as I already was. "What's the matter baby?" He asked me, he's so sweet. "Uhh, your best friend, Ted, told everybody I was pregnant, everyone knows, including Vince, and your dad will find out, when he arrives. I'm doomed." I started to sound even more upset. "Hey, listen, don't worry about Ted, I'll deal with him tomorrow, as we're watching a football game, and you can deal with him on Monday, and my dad, he knows you're pregnant, but I kinda didn't tell him I wasn't the baby's dad, so, he may be a bit excited, thinking he's a grandfather." Cody told me. I chuckled. "We'll keep it that way." I smiled at him and he kissed me. "CODY!" I heard Dusty shout. He pulled away and gave a man hug to his dad. His dad came over and we exchanged our 'hellos' before and he and Cody went to the ring for their segment with Rey.

Sunday today. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I was gonna get Ted back. How would I do it? Simples. Cody was coming with me and I'd have Lay by my side and us 2 together are very good at dissing people. I laughed at the thought. Yesterday, I had the best time with Mike again. If I could do that again, it would be cool. Yesterday, we went bowling. It was great! I had an amazing time. He really changed. Ever since I left him...maybe I was the problem due to his beating. I had a think. '_Shut up b**ch. You slut. I've never cheated on you and now you cheat on ME?' _All of these things he said kept swarming in my head, making me think harder. I did! I made him mad! It was all me. I cried and cried. I was the one hurting him, not him hurting me. I went to sleep and slept all the way until the next day. I left to go to Cody's and we went to Monday Night Raw, we were a little early, but we found Ted, and boy were we mad. "Ted DiBiase." I said. "Hey, sexay, how are ya?" He asked. "I'm pretty p*ssed." I said, getting angry. "Why?" He asked, acting stupid. "How did you find out I was pregnant?" I asked him. "I overheard you talking to Mike last week." Ted said. Crap. "Oh, right, still, why did you tell everyone?" I asked him. "Uhh, I don't know, but don't be mad at me, and Cody, don't be mad." He told us. "WHY SHOULDN'T WE BE MAD AT YOU, HUH? YOU OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH AND TOLD EVERYONE! NOW THE PRESS ARE GONNA ANNOY HER!" Cody was really shouting at him, I tried to calm him down. "Cody, calm." I said. "Why don't we get a match, me vs you? Let's go ask Vince!" Ted did all this asking whilst I tried to calm Cody. Vince agreed and he wanted to speak to me..what now? "Yes, Vince?" I was nervous.

Vince and I were just talking about the pregnancy, no big deal. He wished me luck and I was out of his office, nice boss. He understood the whole pregnancy thing. "Mike!" I shouted as I could see him walking impatiently with Alex. He ignored me. He turned around, saw me, and quickly turned back. I walked over there. Alex came up to me.."Sorry, he doesn't wanna see you right now." He said, sounding formal. "Why?" I asked, trying to push him. "Cause. That's all I can say. Now go." Alex pushed me, but I slapped him, he pushed me a little too hard. "What the HELL is going on?" Mike came up to us. "Alex, you are dumb! This isn't Kelly, it's Michelle, remember?" Mike rasied his voice. "Oh, yeah, sorry, Michelle." Alex said, sounding dumb. "You thought I was Kelly? Insulting much?" I chuckled. "She could never pull this off." Mike agreed and smirked. Alex kept smiling. "Stop smiling, you're scaring me." I joked. "Whatever, you know you want me." He sounded serious. I laughed. "Mate, she'd rather go out with Alberto Del Rio." Mike said. "No, actually." I said. "I gotta go." I had to go do a match. "Make sure you look after my baby." He tapped my stomach again. "I will." I hugged him and hugged Alex and he squeezed my butt. "Cheeky much?" I chuckled and walked to find Layla. I walked past Cody and kissed him quickly. Me and Layla were going against Melina & Gail Kim. Real talk! They looked horrible. BLUE! Really, blue? Huh. We're flawless! I came out after beating Melina, and someone started singing 'Just The Way You Are' to me. I turned around and I was shocked. This person sang so sweet.

**Who was it? soz, im not good with cliffhangers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Hurts (Chapter 6)**

_Info:  
Sorry, the story is pretty bad, will try to improve it, hope you enjoy it!_

I was staring at this guy. Singing to me, how sweet. CM Punk. Singing to ME? "Punk, what are you doing?" I asked him. "Well, I'm singing. Isn't it obvious? With the guitar? And the singing." He replied. I chuckled at his dumb answer. "Yeah, but..what!" I replied, stuck for words. I knew he liked me & Lay, but I didn't know he liked us THIS much. Cody was watching, somehow, I could feel his presence, plus I saw him. He was watching Punk, probably making sure he didn't do anything. "You know, every time I see you and Layla, and I'm commentating a match between Lay-Cool and someone, you either win or lose the match, then you just bully them, it's hot!" He said. I smirked. "Thanks." I smiled. "Shoot, gotta go for a match, see ya." He ran off. What the hell was that? "Hello, babe." Cody said to me. "Heya. I need to quit WWE soon." I sighed, I loved this company. "What? Because of the baby? Really? Come back, when the baby's old enough to be okay." He said. "Yeah. I will, but I don't know if I can. I'll try." I said. That really hurt saying that. I saw Mike talking to Maryse, maybe he was over me. I was proud. I was smiling until I saw and heard this. SLAP! He slapped her, maybe he wasn't over me then. Maryse started crying which made me crack up. Layla looked at me like I was a freak when she started walking over.

_Now we're gonna skip to after the baby's been born.._

I was breathing quickly, practically gasping for air. This baby knocked all the energy out of me. But this baby girl was adorable. I loved her so much. Cody kissed the baby's small forehead. He would be a good 'dad' kind of. Whenever I looked at it, I would cry (happy tears). I hadn't named it, I wanted to decide the name with Mike, when I got out of the hospital and was able to see him. A few days later, I went to visit Mike, to show him his new daughter. I knocked on the door with my head. Cody had to drive me, as I was holding my beautiful girl. Mike opened it. "Whoa, what a beautiful little girl. Has it been 9 months already?" He said, going all goo-goo gaa-gaa at the baby, it was kinda cute and hilarious. "I came over to show you her and we need to pick a name." I said. "Wait, before we pick a first name...what would the last name be?" He asked me. "Oh, I hadn't thought of it. You know what, we'll give her, her daddy's name..Mizanin." I said. "Wow, thanks." He hugged me. Awh, what a hug.

"No problem, but we still need a first name and maybe a middle name." I told him. We decided to call it Sarah. And the middle name would be Faith. Sarah Faith Mizanin. Pretty cool name. I decided on Monday, I would bring Sarah, and show everyone on Raw and same for SmackDown. On Monday, I went and everyone crowded around me. I recieved a hug from Michael Cole! I couldn't wait to show Lay on Friday. "What a cute baby." I heard Cena say. "Thanks." I replied. After everyone, including Vince, saw the baby, I decided to sit and watch Raw in the special lounge. Mike came & sat with me. "Hello you." He said to me, smiling. "Hey." I replied. We had a great laugh. Sarah was sleeping so we had to laugh quietly.

We left after Monday Night Raw and I arrived at home, and Cody was there. "Hello, gorgeous. Put Sarah down and let's go to the bedroom." He told me, licking his lips. So hot. I couldn't resist, I literally jumped at him, it was pretty crazy. "Wow, baby, I know you liked me, but whoa." He said, chuckling. "Come on, Codes, I do love you." I said and kissed him. He smiled. I smiled back, we were THE perfect couple. I couldn't wait for Friday, Dolph was gonna be fired so I get to go the ring with Layla and dump Dolph. This was gonna be jokes. Me and Layla agreed to go shopping on Wednesday and Cody would look after Sarah. Last time me and Layla went shopping, we turned so many guys down it was hilarious, and we had bodyguards with us, so this time, NO bodyguards. _After Wednesday.._me and Layla bought so many things..I love her! I came home after a long day and laid down. Cody was there, he had a key to my house, and said to me.. "Uhh, babe, how much money did you spend?" He asked me. "I spent $150. Why?" I asked him. "No reason, did you buy me anything?" He asked me. I smirked. "Sure..I bought you a...scarf!" I told him. It was a scarf for me. "You can have it!" He told me. "Awh, thank you!" Haha, I had an idea..that made up for the whole not buying him anything. He seemed to enjoy my idea. You can guess what the idea was. Now all I could think about was Friday. Me dumping Dolph after he gets fired. Ahh, jokes. Then I walk off and Edge sings the 'goodbye' song. Aha, so funny.

Days had passed, and before I knew it, Friday evening had come! Here I was, waiting for my match against Smelly Kelly & Natalya. She's 'special'. I couldn't wait to beat them! I was walking for my match then I did my work, done. Me and Layla won, AGAIN. I was waiting for Vickie to shout 'Excuse Me!' I heard it and Me and Lay started walking towards the ring and I came out. 'Dolph, considering you're fired...you're dumped. Bye!' I walked out happily and got a kiss from my dashing boyfriend, Cody.

I was on my way home and was bored. I kept thinking about my 'break-up' with Dolph, talk about funny. I got home and was so tired, I fell straight to sleep. On Sunday, I went to the shops and when I got home and I had the biggest shock of my life. Cody was in my apartment..why? "Hey, babe, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to move in together." He told me, smiling. "Hmm...sure. Where would we go? Here or your place?" I asked him. "Up to you." He told me, winking. I kissed him and thought about it. I wanted to stay so I told him and he didn't mind. After all, it was a 2 bedroom and I had a king sized bed, for you know what. He kissed Sarah. I was so happy. Mike was gonna pick her up on Tuesday, keep her til Friday. I didn't mind, gave me some ALONE time with Cody. I laughed at the thought of a few months ago. Cody was bragging about how dashing he was. But he wasn't lying, trust me. His body was usually as smooth as a baby's butt, and very dashing. "So, baby, what shall we do, Sarah's sleeping, we're not tired or doing anything..?" He asked me. "Hmm..I don't think OUR bedroom is in use, if you know what I mean." I replied, laughing. "Well, I was gonna suggest television, but sure, I'm up for sex." He replied. I smirked. "Okay." We had our sex and I felt happy afterwards. Days had passed, and it was Friday, but I wasn't working tonight, but Layla and Cody were, so I was alone as Mike was looking after Sarah, an hour later, I heard a knock at the door and to my surprise there stood Chris Jericho, what did he want?

"Hey, Chris, can I help you with something?" I asked him. He walked in. "I have something serious to tell you. I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth, but, I was visiting SmackDown, to say 'hello' to everyone and I heard this conversation." He told me. He recorded this on his cell;

_Layla: Cody, you are so sexy. Why don't you dump Michelle and go out with me?_

_Cody: I love Michelle, no offence Layla, but I consider you as a friend._

_Layla: Yeah, but all the fans want us together, you don't want to disappoint the fans, do you?_

_Cody: Yes. There are some fans who want me and Michelle to be together. I want her to be mine, not you._

_Layla: Look, I'm gonna kiss you, because you're so sexy. Michelle's not here, so we can kiss, she doesn't need to know._

_Cody: F**k off, Layla, I only love Michelle. God sake._

That was the ending of the recording. "Oh my god, Layla's after Cody!" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, me and Mike heard it..he didn't wanna come over as he's looking after Sarah. I'm sorry. What are you gonna do?" He looked up at me.

"I guess me and Lay can't be friends anymore. Thanks, Chris." I hugged him, he could see tears welling up in my eyes. "Be strong, Michelle, just know we're here for you. I gotta go, see you." Chris whispered. He pulled away from the hug and left. I sat there crying. I was gonna visit Lay at SmackDown now. I had something to say to her.

_**Will Lay-Cool split up as BFF's?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Hurts (Chapter 7)**

I drove over to SmackDown and found Layla and Cody talking again. I walked over to them. "Hey baby!" A smile appeared on Cody's face. "Hey." I kissed him and Layla looked at me. "Heya, Chelle!" She exclaimed. "Hello, we need to talk, Layla El." I told her. She knew I only said Layla El when I was p*ssed with her. I took over to a corner. "Why the f**k did you tell MY boyfriend to dump me and go with you?" I asked her, getting angry. "I didn't." She lied. "I know you did, Chris J recorded your conversation with Cody and showed me it." I shouted. I slapped her, she touched her cheek and ran away. I felt a little guilty, but what did she expect? I confirmed this whole thing with Cody and he said it was true. "Are you mad at me?" Cody asked me, looking a little worried. "I have nothing to be mad with you about. You didn't kiss her. Which proves you really do love me." I smiled. We leaned in and shared a kiss. "I can't believe Layla did that to you, not really much of a BFF, huh?" Cody said. "Yeah, but I have my other BFF, but we don't really hang out but I can hang with her." I said, smiling. "Oh yeah, who?" He asked me. "Maryse. Or as I like to call her, Ryse!" I said. Cody smirked at my nickname for Maryse, it's a cool nickname.

I called Maryse and we talked for hours, catching up on things we missed, I explained the thing with Layla and Maryse understood and claimed she'd never do that. I knew she wouldn't. "So, how's things with Teddy?" I asked her. "Okay..I guess. We're kinda rocky at the moment. He's hot and rich, which you know I LOVE, but sometimes he flirts with other women." She told me. _You don't say, _I thought. "Aww. You are so awesome, Ryse." I said. I was happy. Me and Maryse were gonna be Mar-Cool. Caryse. We'll figure out a name. Two hot blonde girls that every guy can't keep their eyes off. "So...should we ask Vince to make us a tag-team?" Maryse asked me. "Oh yeah. But what should we be called?" I asked her. "Hmm...I don't know..is Cody with you?" She replied. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Ask him if he has any ideas." She said. "Okay." I asked Cody and he said "SexaayGirls" but me and 'Ryse didn't like it. "How about Maryelle?" I suggested. "That sounds great." She replied. We both needed to go and we hung up. I asked Vince a bit later, if I could change brands to Raw and the whole tag-team with Maryse, and he agreed. I was debuting next Monday in a tag with Maryse against Natalya & Eve Torres. I couldn't wait for Monday! I couldn't wait for Sunday, me and 'Ryse still had to pick our theme song.

On Sunday, we decided to combine our previous themes for our tag-team. Like Show-Miz and Jeri-Show did. I got home and Cody looked a bit upset. "Baby, what's the matter?" I asked him. "Well, you know, you're not gonna be on SmackDown anymore, that's all." He said. "Aww." I kissed him. I was really tired so I went to sleep and around 11pm I felt Cody cuddling me when he got into bed. I fell alseep and before I knew it, I had to leave for Monday Night Raw. "Right, gotta go kiss Sarah goodbye, mwah! Bye, babe, see you in a while, love you." I kissed Cody and he waved me off. I arrived and hugged Maryse as soon as I saw her. Mike was surprised to see me here. Especially without anyone. Especially without Layla. "Hey, where's Lay?" Mike asked me. "Uhh, we kinda had a huge argument and we're not friends, so there's no more LayCool, now there's Maryelle." I explained. "Maryelle? That's so weird." Mike said. I hit him on his chest lightly. "So how's Sarah?" He asked me. "She's fine. Cody's looking after her." I told him. "I thought you knew about the argument, Mike." Maryse said. "Yeah, I thought you did!" I said. "Oh, I forgot. Being a dad makes you forgetful." Mike said, what a poor excuse! "Okay, sure." I chuckled. I could hear someone creeping past me, behind me, I turned and it was Layla, I immediately turned back. I didn't wanna see her. "Chelle, please, let me explain." Layla tried to talk to me. I walked away linking arms with my NEW BFF, 'Ryse. I heard Mike tell Layla something. "She's not talking to you, Layla, so leave her alone." He said it quite sternly. "Oh. Um, okay, just tell her I said sorry." Layla ran and cried, I could hear her in the distance. 'Kay, don't get me wrong, I'm as guilty as hell, but what does she expect out of me? What would YOU do if your best friend did that to YOU? Plus, I didn't need her. All I needed was Cody, Sarah & 'Ryse.

After Raw, Mike came over and asked me the most stupidest question. "Can I kiss you?" He asked me. "Uh, Mike, you're joking. We broke up, like a year ago. You must have stopped loving me by now." I told him, quite bluntly. "Just one kiss." He begged. "No. What has brought all this on?" I asked him. "You being a bad girl on Raw makes me...fall more in love with you." He told me, quietly. "What?" I asked him. Was he serious? I couldn't get involved with Mike again, no way. I loved Cody too much to just leave him. "You heard me. I am in love with you, more than when we were going out." He told me, he looked serious. "Look, Mike, after we broke up ages ago, I realized I was hurting you, not you hurting me, I was hurting you, and I don't wanna hurt you any more." I told him, I still felt the guilt. "You never hurt me. You cheated, sure, but it doesn't make me stop loving you. Michelle, I've never gotten over you." He told me. This was shocking to hear. "Really?" I asked him. "Yes, REALLY." Once again, putting the emphasis on really. He was cute, but have I stopped loving him? Almost, there was a little bit that loved him. That little bit was probably never going to leave. "I'm sorry, Mike, but I love Cody now." I turned him down, with all the guilt. I had a lot of guilt with Mike & Layla. I couldn't deal with this, I ran home, planning to go into my bedroom and cry. So I did exactly this. Cody was in the shower, so he didn't hear me coming in. I heard him come out. I saw him, but he didn't see me. He was just in his towel, like when he was doing his Dashing tips. He looked so hot. He must have heard me crying, he came in and saw me, crying. "Baby, what happened?" He came over and hugged me. I tried talking through my tears. "I feel guilty for a lot of things, and I can't deal with all this guilt." I told him. "What? Where's this guilt coming from?" He asked me. "I feel guilty because of what happened with Layla and Mike told me he's in love with me, and I turned him down, because I love you, and he was so upset. I can't deal with this." I cried. He hugged me, and was rocking me backward and forward. He got dressed and called 'Ryse over to help me.

"So, you're really guilty about Mike & Layla?" 'Ryse asked me. "Yeah." I replied. Cody was watching television, but I could tell he was listening to our conversation. "Hmm...well, I can't suggest my idea, because one person would be EXTREMELY hard to ignore; you know who I mean, Mike, since he is Sarah's daddy." She went all goo-goo gaa-gaa over Sarah and was holding her. I smiled at this. "Yeah..maybe Cody could give Sarah to Mike, so I don't see him." I suggested. "Yeah, but what about Mondays?" She added. "Good point..I have no clue, I'd have to try and dodge him?" I said. "Yeah, but, Chelle, you're one of Mike's best friends, it could lead to a huge argument and a fight could start between Cody & Mike, AGAIN." Maryse was smart. I sighed. "I don't know what to do." I told her. "When you're with Mike, just try and put that guilt to one side. It will be better, I promise. Now, I gotta go, love you Chelle!" Maryse told me. "Love you too, bye!" We hugged and she left. After I left, I didn't talk much. Cody invited me to sit with him, I did and I couldn't move. I had put Sarah to bed after Maryse had left and was too upset to talk. "Babe, please talk, I don't wanna see you like this." Cody told me, stroking my hair, that felt good. "I'm sorry, honey." I looked up at him. "Come here." He told me. He hugged me. He then pulled away from the hug and gave me a kiss, Cody always knew how to make me feel better. But today, nothing was working. Not even HE could make me feel better.

For the next couple of days, I was still quite quiet. Cody had to do all the talking, I was just nodding my head, or shaking it. Or shrugging my shoulders. "Baby, come on, it's been at least 3 days, please talk to me." Cody said. I shook my head as if to say 'no'. Cody sat next to me on the couch. He looked at me, I looked away. "Michelle, look, I know you feel like this..but please talk to me, if you continue like this, we may need to...break up." He whispered the last 2 words. I stared at him, with devestation in my face. How could he say that? "I'm sorry, Michelle, can you just tak to me. Please?" He came closer to me, with desperate in his eyes. I hugged him. "Sorry." I whispered in his ear. "So, we're talking?" He asked me. "Yeah." I smiled. I did NOT wanna lose him. "Good. Do you know how lonely I've felt, without you talking?" He told me. "I'm sorry, you should have said something." I smiled at him. "Well, you weren't talking." He told me. "I know THAT." I said. "You not talking meant us not having sex. And us not having fun. And me being bored." He said, looking upset. "Aww, I'll make it up to you tonight." I told him, giggling. "Good." He said. He kissed me and we made out on the couch - AMAZING! I still had to deal with this guilt. But right now, guilt was the last thing on my mind. I kissed Cody and everything in my mind seem to had gone, well, because all I could think about was Cody.

On Friday, me and Maryse were going to fight Kelly Kelly and a partner of her choosing. I arrived there, and I couldn't wait to see Kelly's partner. I was waiting for the theme to play. I recognised this. Layla. She walked, with a frown on her face, and her old horrible clothes she wore in ECW, she looked NICE and unhappy. Eugh. When I had to fight her, she didn't put any effort, she let me beat her, I decided to tag in Maryse and let her fight Layla. As soon as Maryse was in, Lay perked up and started fighting back. Hmm..if she apologizes, I'll think of accepting it and being her friend. I finished the match and walked off with Maryse. We reached backstage and Maryse asked me a question. "Don't you think you should give Layla another chance?" Maryse asked. "I don't know, I had a think...I may accept her apology, if she says sorry." I told her. "She'll keep saying sorry..but how will you know when she means it?" Ryse asked. "Good point..when she gets over Cody." I told Maryse. I walked off and Layla ran up to me. "Oh, Chelle, I am so sorry! Please, accept my apology. Look at me, I look ugly, and I'm a goodie-two-shoes and I let you beat me up for revenge. I don't even like Cody, it's just Alex dumped me...so I was angry!" She cried. I saw her face, her mascara was running, she looked hideous, no offence. "I'm sorry too. I didn't realize, you were trying to avenge Alex. I accept." I smiled. She smiled a litte. "Are we Lay-Cool again?" She asked. I looked over at Maryse, she nodded as if to say, say yes. "Yeah." I hugged Lay, then smiled at Maryse. She was always gonna be my BFF. Lay, she's like my sis. "I missed you Chelle!" Lay said. "I missed you too, Lay, I gotta say, it felt awkward fighting you." I smirked. "Yeah..I better apologize to Cody." She said and walked off. I saw her, knock on the dressing room and go in. I decided to go into mine and listen to my iPod.

Later, when I got home, Cody wasn't here, he must've still been working. 10 minutes later, in he came. "Hey, babe." Cody said. "Hello, you. Where you been?" I asked. "The shops..I got you these roses." He gave me a bunch of roses. They were **real.** He usually bought me fake ones. "Thanks, but why?" I asked. "Sometimes, I forget how lucky I am to have you.." He sat down next to me, took my waist and kissed me. **My Thoughts: **_**Wow, Why Is Cody Being So Nice..Maybe He Really Loves Me...! **_**Cody's thoughts (Michelle obv. doesn't know about these): **_**I can't believe I got drunk & then told Maryse I loved her, so she kissed me. I hate my f*kin self, Michelle will hate me, and I love her, I hate Maryse! :(..**_** END OF THOUGHTS. **__"Cody, what's up?" I asked. I pulled away. "Nothing." It didn't seem like nothing. "Tell me, please, I know you. I know it's not nothing." I looked at him..I was desperate to know. "Please, don't get mad, but, Maryse came in, after Lay apologized..she got me drunk, she gave me like 10 beers, a lot of gin and alcohol, so I was p*ssed and I didn't know what was going on. Then, I accidentally told Maryse I loved her..even thought I don't and she kissed me." Cody said. I pulled my hands away from near him, I sat myself back..I moved myself back..I didn't say anything. I kept silent. I stayed silent. How could he cheat on me? How DARE he! "Just get out of here, I never wanna see you again!" I shouted, and slapped him. As soon as he packed his bags and shut the door, I sat down, on my sofa crying and called up Lay. She knew how to make me happy.

**Next Chapter:**

**Layla helps Michelle by setting her up with somebody from the WWE..but when Cody finds out...he's not happy..and tries to get Michelle back.**


End file.
